tales of the megumi
by tenchi megumi555
Summary: this has nothing to do with naruto but it has some cool stuff that reminds us of naruto BUT ITS NOT NARUTO! Enjoy :D


Life starts with us

Prologue

This world is never as it seems. There are things we do not know about, people we never thought existed. Well I am here to tell you that there are people like that in this world I know this because I am one of them. My name is Tenchi Megumi I am what they call a planet Megi guardian, our job is to protect everyone on our planet. Unfortunately, I failed and my whole clan as well as most of my planet was destroyed. There is a hand full of people that has these abilities to survive almost any thing. They are also called guardians. The only problem I face is finding the last three. The one's who survived with me are Megumi the fire queen and guardian of water, Kanami princess of ice and guardian of fire, Risa mistress of earth and guardian of earth, Aya guardian of the wind and m daughter, and myself the god of the north wind. We are on a long road to redemption this is our quest….

This book is the first that we are making so I hope ya'll like it D&A

Chapter 1 the meeting

"Tenchi are you up I can't seem to sleep and was wondering if I can lay with you?" This is Megumi, as I explained she is the guardian of water. What I did not mention is that she is also my lover. We grew up together; on the night my clan was destroyed, is when we acknowledged our feelings for each other. She is about 5'8, nice slender yet curvy body, her hair I a ruby red color, and she has beautiful full lips with a smile that can make any man weak in the knees. Our Daughter resembles her so much, it's scary. "Why do you have to ask beautiful" "I don't know maybe you didn't want to be bothered" I grabbed her face and kissed her beautiful lips. I could feel her body calling for me; I pull her down on to the bed and stroked her hair back. "Why do we always have to go through this? Running everyday moving every night I' sick of it" she kissed my throat. "Its how god wants us to atone for the sins we commit everyday." Just then, I felt something coming closer. I grabbed my sword and jacket. "Megumi stay here I'll be back. I need to check on something." She just nodded and smiled. "Hurry back 'kay." I smiled back and went out side. "Oh hi dad." This is my little girl looks jus like her mom but with black hair. "What are you doing out here?" "I just needed a bit of air." She looked away with a wiry smile. I turned a man with long bleach blond hair, and wielding a scythe, wearing a large trench coat approached us. "Hello, how are you" Aya said. "That's none of your concern. I just wanted to know can you all spare some food" "well sorry for asking about your day sheesh!" he grabbed Aya by her shirt. "Don't get smart with me bitch. I asked you for some food, and if you don't give it to me, I'm gonna take it." I knocked his hand away. "Don't touch my little girl." I said calmly. He grabbed the scythe he was carrying and aimed it at me. "Oh did I hurt daddy's feelings poor you, but if you touch me again I will be forced to knock your shit" "Is that a threat?" He swung the scythe. I grabbed Aya and jumped back. "Heh you got lucky but I won't miss my next one" he swung again. I kicked it down and kick him in his chest. "I got what?" "Ahh so you can fight, this is gonna be interesting" "Indeed... DESU!" a sword with a green blade materialized in my hand. "Oh what's this? You are a gift user, two for the price of one? I will enjoy killing you." Our weapons clashed like thunder as he tried to hit me. I hopped over one of his swings and heel kicked him in his back. He stumbled; again, I kicked him. He started spinning his scythe to parry my kick. I swung desu.(everyone this is about to be a pov change so keep up okay yes the pov is gonna stay this way through the rest of the story so enjoy) "Heh, you can't hit me from way over there." A big wind blade came out the tip of Tenchi's sword. "WHAT?" he parried it with his scythe pole. "So you have lots of tricks." "That's just one of them." Tenchi stabbed the ground and blades started to come out covering the whole ground. He opened his wings and flew off the ground. Tenchi appeared above him. "Going somewhere?" Tenchi cut his left wing off. He screamed out in pain, Tenchi grabbed him and started to push him down toward the swords. He spun and kicked Tenchi off him they both flew into some rocks. They charged at each other staring eye to eye. They both stopped in mid air and stared at each other. The swords below the vanished and they landed.

"You are a Megumi," Tenchi said in awe.

"A what?"

"What is your name?"

"Shiiga Suole, why?"

"You said you were hungry right, come on in."

"Wh-what? Even after all of that?"

Tenchi smiled, "Well, you are family."

"F-family? Just because we have the same eyes doesn't mean we are family. You might have stolen yours from one of my dead ancestors or something. My family is dead, and they've been dead a long time."

"Sorry, but this gift can't be transferred," Aya commented.

"What are you talking about?" Shiiga asked confused.

"Those eyes you have are called a megugan, which means you are, with no doubt in my mind, a Megumi," Tenchi said.

"No, before my parents died, they told me my family was dead. That's why I left planet Megi."

"As you can see we are pretty much alive," said Aya

"Why were you two not killed?"

"Let me introduce myself, I am Tenchi Megumi one of the seven survivors of the Mishuga clan"

"So you are from the Mishuga region, that's why I don't know you."

"Yes. Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, what region are you from?"

"I'm from the Togishi region in the west, past the Neoki sea. What about you, young girl?"

"Oh, this is my daughter Aya."

"Oh, so that means she's a half blood, right? Because I heard there were no females that made it out alive."

"Won't you please come in? My wife is probably wondering what happen to me."

They walked into the house and straight into the kitchen. Megumi then walked in with nothing more than a see-though nightgown and a pair of red thongs.

"What happened, Tenchi?" Megumi asked.

"Shiiga, I'd like you to meet my wife, Megumi Minamoto, the guardian of water in my region."

"What? So you're telling me that there are female Megumi's alive?"

"There are actually five more of us, plus Tenchi's children."

"Children?"

"Yea, this fucking jerk had at least 72 girls while we were apart. How the hell do you do something like that in five short years?"

"Papa was a Rollin stone mom," Aya said

"No, your daddy was just a whore is all"

"I love how you all are talking about me like I'm not here"

"WE'RE BACK GUYS," yelled two voices.

"Well Shiiga, I guess you're about to meet the rest"

"…this is un fucking believable. There was this many of you alive and I didn't know?"

"Tell Tenchi to stop fucking everyone and there would be less of us!"

"I don't fuck everyone, just attractive women."

"Don't for get little girls, too," Aya said

"WHAT?" Shiiga just stared at Tenchi with his mouth agape.

"It's not what you think; she was at least 15 or so."

Shiiga passed out.

"See, you went on and made the man sick, Megumi."

"Me? You're the child molester here, not me!"

"No, mom. He passed out from hunger," Aya said poking Shiiga

"Oh," both Tenchi and Megumi said dumbfounded.

Shiiga awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. "Ahh, my head. What the hell happened?"

"Oh, I see you are finally awake," said an unknown voice. Shiiga looked at the woman that walked in and greeted him.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Kanami nice to meet you."

"May I ask your last name?"

"It's Megumi."

Shiiga passed out again.

"I wish he would stop passing out like that, shit," Tenchi said from behind Kanami.

"Maybe he's just over dramatic," she commented. The two shrugged it off and left him to sleep.

Shiiga woke back up a few hours later. There were so many questions he had to ask them, so many things he had to tell them, but he could but wonder if Tenchi was a playboy or not. He got up, grabbed his scythe and coat and walked out to the front door. As he put his shoes on, he heard noises coming from out the door. He opened the door, stepped outside, and noticed everyone training. Tenchi was sparring with Aya, Megumi had water spiraling around her and threw set amounts that froze into needles as they reached the targets, Kanami was under a tree cutting leaves in half as they fell, and the others kumite sparred. Shiiga watched in awe at what they were doing.

Tenchi looked up and noticed Shiiga watching them. "Hey, Shiiga!" Tenchi hollered out. Shiiga turned where Tenchi was. "Why don't you train with us? I can see that you've traveled a long way, and judging by how you fought yesterday, I'd say you haven't really trained much. So how about it?"

Shiiga stared at Tenchi for a moment and noticed the warm smile he was giving. "I think that'd be an excellent idea," Megumi agreed." Shiiga blushed at the sight of Megumi in her sparing out fit. "Kohime is what we call this training ground" Tenchi said snapping Shiiga out of his daze. "okay I understand so what are we going to do spar?" "no you are going to show us what you can do."

Shiiga walked to the center of the field. "You guys may want to take a step back." Try me" smiled Tenchi. Shiiga held his scythe at his center, then a light mist began seeping out of him. He held his right hand at his side and yelled out, "Shiiatsuchi!" The mist then encircled his hand, a purple light flashed and he threw it towards the sky. It then expanded and the sky turned black. "vary impressive but now its my turn" Tenchi said. Tenchi held his hand out in the center and five glowing swords appeared. The swords hit the ground and made a circle around him, a huge light encircled him. Fire spread across the sky, water came from the sky and the fire turned into mist the wind blew the mist to the ground and all the grass around him shined and were sharp as blades. "beat that Shiiga" Shiiga grasped his scythe, and spun it next his head. Teal flames then come out the scythe, he aim at a nearby tree, and blasts at the tree. When the flames die out, the tree is utterly incinerated, and a nicely sized crater is left where the tree stood. "Okay then I have one for you," said Megumi. Megumi walked into the center of the field held up her arms and yelled " fire rainbow" the whole field was engulfed by different color flames by they didn't burn anyone. They all disappeared. "how was that?" "Ok, lets try this one." Teal flames then surround him. Everyone stares with expectation at this while Tenchi uttered, "This ought to be good." Just as the technique reached it peak, Shiiga screamed in pain. He dropped his scythe and fell to his knees. "hey what's the matter" Tenchi ran over to Shiiga " look at me what's the matter" Shiiga uncovered his eyes and looked up at Tenchi. Tenchi backed up and stared. "What is wrong with you are you nuts?" Tenchi stomped away. "Why the fuck would you try to use such a power and you haven't even transitioned yet?" "I was able to do it once, but then again I never tried to duplicate Takashi Mishuga's spirit." Tenchi spun around and grabbed Shiiga by the shirt. "Mishuga , Mishuga you did not just say Mishuga you are training with Megumi's we are on a whole different level" Tenchi yelled. He stomped away. "your training will begin tomorrow wrap it u everyone we have a big day coming."


End file.
